The present invention relates to a mode convexsion method for a multifunctional programmable remote controller for the control of household appliances, and particularly to a mode conversion method which performs input/output of control data in a multifunctional programmable remote controller that has multibrand remote control (MBR) and learning functions.
An ordinary multifunctional programmable remote controller is able to learn, store and retransmit a remote control code transmitted from the other individual remote controller in order to combine the control of a television set, a cable converter, a video cassette recorded, a video disk player and the like. The multifunctional remote controller includes an infrared receiver, a microprocessor, a memory composed of a ROM and RAM, an infrared transmitter, a liquid crystal display and a keypad for inputting the user's desired data. The application program of the microcomputer is divided into the categories of learning, storing, transmitting and user interface.
The learning function according to the microprocessor's application program must be repeated at least twice in order to precisely receive and read a signal transmitted from an ordinary remote controller. Then, when the learning function is carried out and the data is read, it is compressed to fit the capacity of the data memory for use later. The remote controller having a multi brand remote control function (MBR function) is also developed, whereby various electronic appliances (multi brand) can be controlled with a single remote controller whenever the user presses a code number of a designated product after storing an operating condition of the remote controller of the designated product according to the code numbers of various electronic appliances into the memory or a recording medium by using the conventional multifunctional remote controller as described above. However, when the remote controller having learning and MBR functions is manufactured by simply adding two functions, it becomes complicated in design and voluminous in appearance, thereby failing to meet the respective user's expectations.